elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Battle for Fort Sungard
Overview *Prerequisite: Compelling Tribute or Rescue From Fort Kastav *Quest Giver: Galmar Stone-Fist or Legate Rikke *Reward: Bone Breaker title and a Leveled Shield *Next Quest: A False Front Background This quest can happen in both Imperial Legion- or Stormcloaks-questlines depending on whether the Dragonborn agreed to hand over Markath to the Stormcloaks during the quest Season Unending or not. (Possible bug; I did this storyline after I had completed every other and handed Markarth to the Stormcloaks, I did not receive this quest nor did I get the achievement) If Markath is in the hands of the Imperial Legion, after blackmailing Raerek, Jarl Igmund's Steward, and gaining both funds and weaponry for the rebellion, Galmar Stone-Fist's orders are to bolster the forces preparing for an attack on Fort Sungard. Once the fort has been taken it can then be garrisoned and the liberation of The Reach can finally be secured. If Markath is in the hands of the Stormcloaks, Legate Rikke orders the Dragonborn to join the men waiting to attack Fort Sungard, defeat all enemy troops and take back the Reach. Objectives Join the Men Attacking the Fort Fort Sungard is located along the road leading southeast from Rorikstead. The allied forces have mustered at the base of a ridge, outside firing range of the forts defending archers. Approaching the commander will launch the headlong charge of the massed army into the fortification. Take Over the Fort by Defeating the Enemy The fort is being defended by a very large enemy presence. Countless archers line the ramparts on approach and barricades slow progress towards the gate. Once the barricades have been sundered, the Infantry can rush the courtyard and gain access to the walls. The entire battle can be fought on the exterior courtyards and ramparts without entering the interior at all. Frequent reports will briefly outline the progress and remaining enemy garrison. When the enemy has been neutralized, the fort will be captured and the mission complete. Slideshow Battle for Fort Sungard1.png|Garrison Overview Battle for Fort Sungard2.png|Storm the Gates! Battle for Fort Sungard3.png|First Blood Battle for Fort Sungard4.png|Uncommon Valor Battle for Fort Sungard5.png|A Good Death Bugs *(PS3, XBox360) When asked to join the men attacking Fort Sungard, there may be no men to join. *(XBox360)No men are visible at the marker but the quest updates indicating the Dragonborn has joined the men. *(PS3) The game may randomly glitch at any point in the battle. Possibly due to the excessive number of Legion soldiers/Stormcloaks present. *(PS3, XBox360) Also, once the quest is started the fort may be deserted. Even if you meet the allied soldiers and proceed to the fort, there will be no quest marker and no soldiers. This makes the quest impossible to complete and thus prevents the player from completing either the Imperial Legion or Stormcloaks-questlines. Maybe not, see spoilers *(Xbox 360) No enemies may be present at the fort. Upon searching the fort, there are several ash piles that cannot be looted where enemies may have been. *(PC) No men are waiting for you to join them at the fort, but quest update is given once you arrive at the spot. No enemies present at the fort, making the quest unable to complete. Might be able to fix with the console if ID for the quest "Battle for Fort Sungard" was known. PS3 bug workaround when sided with the Stormcloaks: As soon as you complete the quest to blackmail Raerek in Understone Keep, don't wait and don't use fast travel to get to the next objective or go anywhere else, instead travel from Markarth back to Galmar Stone-Fist on foot or by horse. Do the next quest from Galmar Stone-Fist to ambush the caravan, then go back to him to get the Fort Sungard quest (still on foot or horse-back). If the quest is working correctly, you will get a map marker for Fort Sungard and can link to it from your quests page. If "Show on Map" doesn't work from the quests page, then the men probably won't be waiting for you when you arrive. Confirmed on the PS3 that if the quest marker is there, you can fast travel to Fort Sungard, (if you've been there before), and everyone shows up for the battle, with the Stormcloaks coming in from the north. If you haven't been there before, when you arrive at the quest marker destination the men should be there, if not then go straight to the fort and the enemies should spawn which will then spawn the men who will help you attack the fort with you. Update: It seems to be totally broken on the PS3 after the newest update, check Spoiler *** for solution. New Info, try icing the jarl of Markarth. If you survive the following onslaught, it will close out the battle and allow you to talk to Ulfric. *** Spoiler *** If you continue with the main quest and arrange the peace council, the quest will automatically complete. I was in the stage where I had failed meeting with the men but still got the message to eliminate all of the imperials. Just after speaking with Tullius, having already spoken to Ulfric. Trivia *The quest becomes a lot simpler if you have lycanthropy, by turning into a werewolf and slaughtering all the Imperials/Stormcloaks. However, you may find that fellow Stormcloaks/Imperials would also attack you, regardless of your side. Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Stormcloak Quests Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Quests